How it came together
by ImBritishNotPosh
Summary: "Will you be singing a song about why you love Puck then." ... "WHAT, I do not love Noah."


**For all those who love Puckleberry read my other fic which is in progress and updated mostly weekly it is called Mistakes worth Making.**

* * *

><p>Falling in love is a popular thing Is schools, most of the time it's not real love however there is always that one couple that separately are in different worlds. These worlds that they're from don't mean Venus and Mars, the Moon and Earth, Heaven or Hell but the world of the popular stud and Un-popular geek. The perfect love story price and princess but sometimes these prince and princesses don't have a tragic life nor happy ending; they do have one thing in common with princes and princesses though, they are in love and it only takes one sweet bimbo, her way of knowing he if the one for the geek and a certain glee club for them to realise. These people are Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry.<p>

**...**

"Love!." A young man with brown curly hair and a love for music writes on a whiteboard smiling. "Everybody goes through it and you don't choose who it is, they might not be kind, they might not love you back but you can't stop yourself from loving them."

Rachel can't help but notice the words he said refers to her relationship with Finn, he isn't particularly kind to her- he's used her and made her think he loves her when it's obvious he's in love with Quinn, he stares at Quinn with a longing look every time he sees her and he never forgave her for kissing Noah when he forgive Quinn for sleeping and having a baby with Noah. He might of loved her but he was never _in love _with her, he had basically admitted that when it was valentine's day and told her he's never saw fireworks with her when they kissed. She didn't choose to be in love with him, she knew she could never have him fully after all; he will always love Quinn not her. After Finn broke up with her she had begun to avoid Noah, not really knowing what to say. She knew it was unfair to him they had become rather close since they went out that week in sophomore year and she did lov-. Where did that come from, Shaking her head she looked back to Mr Shuester and tried to catch his words.

"-Write a song or find a song that shows who you are, your thoughts on love. Or if you are in love with somebody try to explain why, we will be performing them next week. It is a competition, whoever wins we will use your song at nationals." Everyone cheered and smiled, just then the bell when and everyone cleared out of the room into the corridors.

Rachel went over to her locker and was surprised to find Brittany there, of course she had never called her names or bullied her; normally she just trailed after Quinn and Santana throwing apologetic smiles in the unlucky victims, which was mostly her.

"Hello Brittany, is there something you would like?."

"Oh, no I just didn't hear what Mr Shue said, I was texting my cat to make sure he wasn't trying on my clothes again- he's too big for them. I don't think he got it though." The dizzy blonde answered completely at ease. Rachel wondered how anybody her age could ever think her cat can try on clothes; come to think of it how anybody like that hasn't been held back a year. Even though she like's Brittany she does find her very confusing at times.

"OK, he wants us to write a song, or just find a song to explain what we think about love- or if you love somebody why do you love them." She told her trying to make it as less confusing as possible, though she didn't think it worked as Brittany frowned and asked

"So, my cat wants me to write a song to him about why I love him and that's why he's been wearing my clothes. Because I don't love him, he's just there to answer my mum when I don't understand her." Her head was tilted when she said this, in the type of manner where she was actually telling the truth.

"No Brittan-."

"Call me Britt, or B. I don't like being called Brittany because I don't like Brittany spears –even though she helped me realise im better than everyone at singing- and she stole my name."

"Right, well_ Britt _Mr Shuester asked us to do the song not your cat." Rachel sighed she knew that she still wouldn't understand. "Mr Shuester asked us to write or perform a song about love; or in your in love."

"…Erm… so will you be singing a song about why you love Puck then." Brittany asked smiling, once again cheerful. This brought Rachel right back to the present.

"WHAT! I do not love Noah." She whispered yelling, how could she even think that. Ok so she likes him, but she's not _in love _with him. Right.

"Yes you are, just like he's in love with you, I might not be clever but I know these things." She replied pouting.

Brittany didn't understand how Rachel and Puck couldn't not know they were in love with each other; everybody saw it apart from them two. Obviously.

"Noah does is NOT in love with me, just like im not in love with him. Where friends, so maybe he has comforted me whenever me and Finn have argued, and he helped me make Finn jealous even though he knew he was risking his newly reformed friendship with him. But he does not love me." Rachel said appalled, though secretly she wanted it to be true.

"He does, ask anyone even my cat knows it and he knows nothing; seriously I don't think he has a brain." Brittany said." Rachel was about to answer when and familiar and un-expecting voice cut in.

"Blondie's right Streisand, Mohawk loves you and you're delusional if you can't see it." Rachel turned around to find the tracksuit wearing Cheerio Coach Sue Sylvester, standing with a smirk on the face. "Why am I telling you this you ask, well I have a source that told me when you and Mohawk were dating you didn't follow him round like a lost puppy. Like you did with Frankenstein, they also told me that you wasn't as crazy so I figured if you let Mohawk back on the Berry-train wreck then you won't be crazy singing and wanting lead roles. So I will be able to destroy Shuester and the _glee club_ once and for all." Rachel was surprised she didn't do a maniacal laugh at the end; it wouldn't surprise her. "Blondie do you need a watch, or can't you tell the time. Cheerio Practise 5 minutes, hurry up." She barked and walked away.

Brittany smiled at Rachel before throwing her arms around her and whispering in her ear. "He does love you, and you love him. So hurry up and make us some Puckleberry babies." Before running of to Cheerio practise.

Rachel sighed, turning around to go and wait on the steps for her dad to pick her up. A few minutes later a beat up truck pulled up next to her, Rachel recognised that truck and looked up to find herself staring into the eyes of Noah Puckerman.

"Berry, ya gonna get in or wha."

"Noah, I am waiting for my dad to come and pick me up there is no need for you to take me home. They'll be here soon." Rachel said sternly, though for what reason she wasn't sure. Maybe she just didn't want to be in an enclosed space with him; who knows what could happen.

"Berry, im not dealing with your crazy today, gets in the truck or ill make you." He winked at her causing her to blush slightly, but none the less she stood her ground.

"No."

He thought he would leave her alone, but before she knew it she was up in his –strong- arms bridal style being carried into his truck while he ignored all protests of her telling him to put her down.

"Humph." She huffed crossing her arms tightly across her chest, not noticing the way Puck was looking down her top checking out the valley between her breasts.

"Don't be moody babe, how long would ya have waited for your dad to pick you up eh. And hour, two ya should be grateful." He said grabbing her hand from her chest, -purposely brushing against her breasts- and rubbing circles around the knuckles, trying to get her to undo the fist her hand want locked in.

"Fine then, take me home this instant and I don't want to hear a word of you the whole way ok." He used his hand holding her hand, to fake zip his lips shut raising one eyebrow.

The ride to her house was tense, Puck wanted to crush her to his chest and push his tongue into her mouth while Rachel wanted to press her lips against his in a slow sensual way and slowly open her mouth to brush her tongue against his. Neither of them wanted to be first though; not knowing how the other felt, so they didn't do anything. Yet.

…..

When they pulled up to her house Rachel felt the need to invite him in as a thank you for taking her home, even if they didn't talk. So they both made their way into the house and as always (because anywhere else would be un-familiar) went up into the bright pink bedroom.

"You stay here and I will go get some snacks." Rachel said and hurried downstairs leaving puck to his own devices.

Puck sighed loudly and brushed his hand threw his Mohawk; he didn't know what to do anymore. He knew he was legit in love with Rachel, but didn't think she felt the same way; whenever he sees her he feels very protective and weird, he wants to feel his tongue in her mouth and on her body for the rest of his life. He wants to marry her and have little Jewish bad-ass kids running around in there New York villa, he wants to watch her while she's kicking ass on stage, he wants to grow old with her. He wants her to know that she's a star; she's his star (shut up, it's true), it's a metaphor as she so loudly says.

Rachel bursts into the room with a tray filled with drinks and snacks for them both, mostly for Puck though.

"Noah, here you go; I understand teenage boys need a lot of food and whilst I disapprove of your choice in your lifestyle choice, I will let you eat dead animals in my room. As long as you don't spill or drop it on my carpet of bed." She says a new-found smile in place.

…

A while later they're back to laughing and smiling at each other, ignoring that the closeness makes them both want to fall backwards down the bed, Puck running his fingers in her hair and Rachel biting seductively on his lip while feeling his muscles.

"So… Babe," Puck smirks looking into Rachel's eyes deeply. "What d'ya wanna do now."

Rachel stared back into his eyes trying to tell him what she wants to do and apparently he got the message when he leaned forward and captured her lips with his. At first it was slow, trying to make the moment special. But before long they were battling for dominance tongues twisting together like they belonged, and of course they did. When they finally come apart they stared into each other's blackened eyes filled with lust and love and knew that the other felt the same way

"I love you Noah."

Puck smiled, a real smile and replied

"I love you to my hot Jewish American princess."

…

The week past with them dating in secret waiting for the right moment to tell everyone, and soon enough it was time for glee club.

"Ok, so writing a love song. Who wants to go first?" Mr Shuester asked the group, to everyone's surprise (except Rachel's) Puck lifted his hand up.

"Right, Puck take the floor."

He grabbed his guitar and made his way to the front locking eyes with Rachel.

"So I wrote this song for someone who's helped me and made me realise that even though she's batshit crazy I love her." In the back Kurt squealed knowing Puckleberry in back.

**Every now and then I get a little lost**

**My strings all get tangled, my wires all get crossed**

**Every now and then I'm right up on the edge**

**Dangling my toes out over the ledge**

**I just thank God you're here**

**'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun**

**'Cause when I'm a firecracker comin' undone**

**Or when I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy**

**No matter where my reckless soul takes me**

**Baby you save me**

**It's hard lovin' a man that's got a gypsy soul**

**I don't know how you do it, I'm not sure how you know**

**The perfect thing to say to save me from myself**

**You're the angel that believes in me like nobody else**

**And I thank God you do**

**'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun**

**When I'm a firecracker coming undone**

**When I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy**

**No matter where my reckless soul takes me**

**Baby you save me**

**I know I don't tell you nearly enough**

**That I couldn't live one day without your love**

**When I'm a ship tossed around on the waves**

**Up on a high wire that's ready to break**

**When I've had just about all I can take**

**Baby you, baby you save me**

**When I'm a bullet shot out of a gun**

**When I'm a firecracker coming undone**

**When I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy**

**No matter where my reckless soul takes me**

**Baby you save me.**

The last note rung in the air Rachel smiling softly at him tears in her eyes, before the rest of the glee club cheered loudly. Puck didn't care for them though he just stared at Rachel waiting for her to bolt or… something. But she didn't she stood up, walked to him and kissed him soundly on the lips causing Kurt and Brittany to squeal whilst the others smiles and chuckled.

"Puckleberry 2:0 is on." Kurt shouted grinning from ear to ear

"You totally owe me Rachel." Brittany pointedly told her

Oh she knew she did for the rest of her life.

"Me to Streisand." The unmistakable voice of Sue said, most people in the room seemed shocked at this but Rachel didn't.

After all she owed her to… sort of anyway.

**[END!]**

* * *

><p>…..<p>

**Hope you liked the oneshot Review ….x x**


End file.
